


A Good Thing

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: May rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Peter comes home at 3 o’clock everyday and it was currently 2:58pm.“Carol, don’t take this personally but, please hurry up and get out of my apartment,” May said quickly, looking back at the front door then back at Carol.Carol sighed, she knew May was being melodramatic and of course, like always, she’ll deal with it. A minute passed. 2:59pm.“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?” Carol said smiling at the brunette.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 22





	A Good Thing

May frantically paced back and forth in the living room apartment. She didn’t think about the fact that she might dig a hole through her nice, sort of expensive, wool carpet. The only thing on her mind was that Peter was coming home soon and her guest in one room over was still getting dressed.

“May, if you don’t stop pacing, I’m going to knock you so hard off your ass that you’ll be see stars, babe.”

May paused in her step. 

“You would never,” May replied.

“You’re absolutely right,” Carol said as she entered the living room, buttoning up her jeans in the process. She walked towards May, grabbing the other woman’s hands before placing a kiss on her right knuckle. “It’s gonna be okay, I’ll be out of here in no time.” May blushed.

“Not fast enough though,” May muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”  Carol teased, a small smirk appearing on her face as she laced up her boots.  May rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Peter comes home at 3 o’clock everyday and it was currently 2:58pm. 

“Carol, don’t take this personally but, please hurry up and get out of my apartment,” May said quickly, looking back at the front door then back at Carol. 

Carol sighed, she knew May was being melodramatic and of course, like always, she’ll deal with it. A minute passed. 2:59pm.

“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?” Carol said smiling at the brunette. She did an impromptu version of jazz hands, indicating May to come closer to her. May laughed at the sad attempt but, gave in.  Grabbing May’s waist with her left hand, Carol bundled up May’s, actually it was her ACDC shirt, in the process. Carol’s free hand pushed back a long strand of brown hair behind May’s ear and grabbed her chin, pulling her in closer. Their lips met, a soft kiss. 

The sound of traffic outside the apartment window faded slowly. Everything around them buzzed. Everything around them came to a sudden halt, frozen in time. It was just them. Carol rubbed May’s cheek softly, her skin felt smooth and she smelled like lavender. Maybe a new body lotion, she thought.

May cupped her hand around the back of Carol’s neck, tangling her hand in the blonde hair, tugging on it. Carol let out a soft moan. May pulled away, a smile plastered her face as Carol looked at her, pupils slightly dilated, a small pout beginning to form on her face. She cupped Carol’s flushed cheeks, forcefully pulling her back in for more. 

They fit perfectly together. Carol ignited the flame as May extinguished it, perfectly balanced back and forth. In hindsight they were polar opposites, yet they were good for one another. Carol fitting the stereotypical role of the tall, protective, intimidating girlfriend while May was the petite, kindhearted, sassy one. 

But as of this moment, as their lips pressed to one another, hands roaming every inch of their body, and the ever-growing spark of heat radiating off one another. They were lost in their own little world, just the two of them. So lost and hooked on one another that they didn’t hear the apartment door opening, closing a second later, and the sound of a bag dropping to the hardwood floor.

The sound jolted the two women away from each other immediately. Both of them turning their heads at the sound that echoed throughoutthe apartment. Peter was home and it was now after 3 o’clock. They lost track of time.

May’s eyes widened like saucers as they darted back and forth between Carol, who licked her lips before smirking at both brunettes, and Peter who was staring at them with his mouth agape and eyes wide. There was a brief moment of silence before Carol nudged May with her elbow.

“Hi Pete, how was school?” May said casually as she rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans. Peter let out a huff.

“Hi Pete, how was school,” Peter imitated back. “Is that it? What is this?” He gestured towards May and Carol. From behind May, Carol snickered. May glared at her as she took a breath.

“Carol and I have been seeing each other,” May said slowly allowing Peter to absorb everything. She closed her eyes while waiting for Peter to speak his mind. Carol grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb over May’s knuckles.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m just going to get a quick bite before heading off on patrol,” Peter said as he walked to the kitchen. Carol let out a loud laugh as May slapped her shoulder. 

“What? Why are you laughing?” 

Carol’s laughter died down as she wiped a small tear from her eye. She smiled at May. “I told you everything would be fine, are you going to say it?” May crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Carol,who had a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face. 

“Say what?”

“Say, Carol you were right, i’m sorry”

May raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “Absolutely not.”

Carol rested her arms on the back of the couch and raised an eyebrow. “Fine, if you don’t then I’m going to tell Peter we did it in the kitchen. Hey, tiny gremlin!”

May cupped a hand over Carol’s mouth and as the ever so childish, Carol licked her hand. May didn’t mind it.

“Shut up!” May took a breath, “Carol, you were right. I’m sorry.” 

Carol smiled, “see that wasn’t so hard.” 

May’s nose scrunched up, she never liked admitting when she was wrong, nor when Carol was right and usually she always was.  A phone notification beeping sound echoed, Carol pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed. She kissed May’s cheek before lifting her off of her lap and onto the couch. 

“I have to go. Duty calls, baby. But I’ll definitely be back for dinner.” A hint of blush formed on May cheeks. Still to this day she never gets tired of Carol calling her that and other various nicknames.

Grabbing her leather jacket, Carol walked to the door. She yelled out, “Yo, tiny Parker, you comin’?”

Never in May’s life has she  seen Peter run as fast as he did when he heard Carol call for him. Peter stood in front of Carol with a half eaten ham and cheese sandwich in his mouth and his spider-man suit in hand. “I’m good,” he mumbled through the sandwich.

Carol raised an eyebrow towards May. “I promise to be back for dinner and if not, blame it on him.” She pointed to Peter. May smiled and nodded her head. Carol ruffled Peter’s hair as he took the sandwich out of his mouth, “If you’re going to do that every time we see each other, I’ll web your hand to the wall.”

Carol laughed, “yeah, we’ll see about that gremlin. Let’s go.”

Peter exited the apartment as Carol turned around to face May, sending her a wink, before shutting the door. May smiled to herself as she looked around the apartment wondering how lucky she is to get a second chance at life and love. And man, did it feel good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this, i'll gladly write for these two ladies more. Thank you for reading! If you have any requests or questions and concerns, my twitter is @auntsmay


End file.
